Antracón
| birthday = 10 August | age = | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'3") | weight = 80 kg (176 lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = Legión de la Oscuridad | previous affiliation = | partner = Tinieblas† | previous partner = | base of operations = La Aguja Blanca | relatives = | education = | rank = | unique power = Gluttony | story debut = | roleplay debut = Dark War: Initiation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Antracón (アヌチュラソン, Anuchurason; Spanish for "Gluttony") was a and a general of the Legión de la Oscuridad, serving under Tinieblas. Appearance Antracón is tall and sleek, but at the same time quite muscular. Jet black in colour, his skin gleams feebly in the light. His face has nebulous features and no visible eyes; only the excessively wide mouth with slimy lips is easy to distinguish. Personality His attitude is quite unsettling - he seems dull and sluggish, and he speaks in short, simple sentences''Dark War: Initiation, Part 7. Moreover, he apparently ignores pain and openly expresses his satisfaction whenever he is able to drain some of his opponent's energyDark War: Escalation, Part 6. Only after witnessing Fudo Shōdo's full power he becomes scared, yet his reactions are still far from being livelyDark War: Intensification, Part 5. Plot Antracón, along with his six "siblings", has been personally chosen by Tinieblas as one of the candidates to become Vasto Lorde. He has been trained and nurtured together with the others, and eventually has achieved the pinnacle of natural Hollow evolutionDark War: Culmination, Part 1. During the Shinigami mission to , Antracón remains inside La Aguja Blanca and encounters Captains Fudo Shōdo and Haruka Mewokuramasu on their way to the top of the tower. The former engages him in a fight utilising his Shikai. Antracón is not only unfazed, but he feasts on the attacks' power and asks Shōdo whether he will feed him more. Ticked off, the Captain releases Bankai. Afterward, Fudo introduces himself formally and proceeds to bombard the Vasto Lorde with powerful techniques. However, Antracón drains their energy as well and eventually strikes back, somewhat surprising the Captain. Realising the fight will require even more effort, Shōdo asks Mewokuramasu to go forward and then promptly blows the Hollow out of the spire, relocating their duel to the endless desert outside. Their fight continues for an extended period of time, and both of the combatants sustain injuries. Nonetheless, Antracón's carelessness allows the Shinigami to notice the stance he requires to absorb energy from attacks. Gradually overpowered, the Vasto Lorde becomes somewhat desperate, but he cannot outmatch his opponent. Ultimately, Fudo prepares his strongest technique and Antracón braces himself to assimilate it. However, before he can do so, Shōdo binds him with a Bakudō spell and prevents him from assuming the necessary stance. Subsequently, the technique strikes the immobilised and speechless Antracón, pulverising him in an instant. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Antracón's name actually contains a spelling mistake, as the correct form is '''Atracón' (アチュラソン, Achurason). Appearances The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Intensification'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Characters